


Late at Night

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Sanders sides smut book [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Roman has an issue; as the romantic side, when Thomas is aroused, Roman goes into a heat-like state. Virgil couldn't have chose a worse or better time to catch Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders sides smut book [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772515
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	Late at Night

Roman was currently in the kitchen, making himself something to eat. It was quite late; he tried his best to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake the others up. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet but squeaked as he suddenly felt heat rushing down his spine and accidentally dropped the plate in the process making a loud clatter. Thankfully it hadn't shattered.

Still awake in his room Virgil was playing with one of his fidget toys; when he heard the loud sound from the kitchen he jumped. "What was that?” Virgil made his way down to the kitchen where he found Roman. "Princey?"

Roman whipped around to face Virgil, slightly startled not expecting anybody to be up. Then again this was Virgil, so it would be normal for him to stay up late "Oh! Virgil- Apologies for bothering you-" Roman bit his lip. 'Seriously, Thomas. Why now?' Roman internally groaned but bent down to pick up the plate and set it on the counter-top.

"Whatever; you okay, you look like you're burning up, should I go get someone?" Virgil asked walking over to Roman. He placed a hand on Roman's forehead, "Jesus man, why are you so warm?"

Roman pushed Virgil's hand away from his head carefully and cleared his throat "No n-need for that. I'll just be going t-to my room now" Roman awkwardly smiled, having a slight stutter as he desperately speed-walked past Virgil and made his way towards the stairs.

"Roman!" Virgil yelled quietly running after Roman. Virgil rushed past Roman and blocked Romans doorway. "What going on with you? and don't tell me not to worry because that's my job Ro."

"I- Virgil, could you please move out of the way-?" Roman gasped out and bit hard on his lip. His legs ached and his face grew redder by the second while he squirmed where he stood.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's up, Roman." Virgil whispered standing his ground against the flustered, hot, sexy romantic side, 'wait what was that third one?'

"Please, Virgil, I- ah~ f-fuck~" Roman's body shook as he let out a quiet moan unintentionally. He squeezed his legs together to try hide the fact that a tent had formed in his boxers, highly embarrassed if anything.

"D-did you just moan?" Virgil twisted the handle of Romans door and walked into the room backwards gesturing for Roman to follow, curling his index finger with a smirk on his face.

Roman shakily stepped inside of his room, slightly confused as to why the other hadn't made an effort to leave. "You can g-go now," he shuffled to the side, hoping Virgil would leave so he couldn't embarrass himself anymore.

Virgil closed the door behind Roman and shoved the side up against it, "you're horny, huh Ro? Want any help with that?"

"Ah-! Virge~ f-fuck~!" Roman moaned out from the sudden touch, squirming against the door. Pointlessly he tried bucking his hips into nothing to get some sort of friction.

Virgil pinned Roman there rubbing his hand over Roman's hot sweaty bare chest squeezing those gorgeous pecs, "oh I would like to very much if that's cool with you Ro."

"Please, Virgil~! I- need you!" Roman gasped out, leaning into the touch of Virgil's hands as he kicked and struggled wanting more attention. By now he was desperate to have any sort of touch, trying to wrap his arms around the other.

Virgil growled seductively, and picked the prince up wrapping Roman's legs around his waist. He pulled Roman into a heated kissed, humming at the feeling of Romans erection rubbing against his abs. Roman muffled a moan against Virgil's lips. He squeezed his legs around Virgil to pull him closer, doing his best to roll his hips to rub against Virgil's skin.

Virgil carried Roman to the creative sides bed and laid him out to climb onto, "you're so sexy when you're horny Ro." Virgil said before attacking Romans neck with his mouth.

"mm~ ah! god~" Roman's eyes rolled back at the pleasure, drool running down from his face as he trailed his hands to touch and grip at Virgil's torso but also reaching for the tent in his own clothes.

"Want them off Princey?" Virgil chuckled, and not just because he was ticklish to Roman's touches.

"P-please~" Roman panted, a slight whine in his voice as he pulled his hands from Virgil's skin.

Virgil tugged Roman's boxers off swiftly, he took his own off after leaving them both naked. Roman reached his hand down touch himself, unable to keep this up for longer and needing the slight pain to stop.

Virgil pulled Romans hand away from the swollen dick. He summoned lube, "you're not cumming at least not until I'm inside you Princey." Virgil slicked up his fingers, "spread those beautiful thick thighs for me."

Roman whimpered at the loss but parted his legs, his throbbing cock twitched with beads of pre-cum already coming out of the tip. Virgil leaned down between Roman's legs; he pressed the first finger in slowly. Then he added a second to stretch Roman open. Roman bit down on his swollen lip, trying to push down on Virgil's fingers impatiently.

"You wanna cum that bad Roman, you think you can cum twice for me tonight if I get you off while I prep you?" Virgil asked Roman, briefly pausing his movements.

"Sure- please just let me cum!" Roman whined, desperate to release no matter what.

Virgil smirked and came to be face to face with Roman's dick; he kissed the tip and started stretching Roman again, adding a third finger while taking the head into his mouth to suck and lick at it.

Roman groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips up into the heat of Virgil's mouth. His cock twitched inside and spilt more cum as he could feel himself loosen from the fingers inside him.

Virgil Moaned around the dick in his mouth as Roman thrusted into it, sucking hard and adding his pinkie into Roman's hole just to see what would happen.

Roman let out a loud, porn-star level moan, releasing into Virgil's mouth and rolled his hips against Virgil's fingers. He panted, licking at some of the drool at the side of his own mouth.

Virgil swallowed every drop that spurted into his mouth, pulling off after cleaning Roman's half hard dick. "That was the sexiest sound I have ever heard, holy fuck." Virgil pulled out his four fingers.

Roman's hole clenched around nothing from the loss, a whine stuck in his throat. "Virgil, please~" Roman pleaded, spreading his legs out more if possible as he curled them to wrap around Virgil's lower-back.

"No way am I saying no to that." Virgil lubed up his dick and lined up with Roman's stretched out hole, and pushed into him stopping halfway, groaning softly.

"oh f-fuck~" Roman quietly gasped, "you're b-big~" Roman slid his hands to wrap aground Virgil's neck, pulling him down closer.

"Aren't you lucky I gave four finger and not just three." Virgil joked sound out of breath while his dick sunk into Roman's ass in the best possible way. He kissed Roman passionately as he finally started thrusting, fucking into Roman deep and fast already close.

"Oh! God~ Right there, Virgil~!" Roman babbled against Virgil's lips and gripped onto his back, pulling his legs around Virgil bringing him in closer for the anxious side to go deeper into his hole. He pushed down on Virgil's thrusts; his ass pressed against Virgil's base as he did so.

"Oh Roman! I'm close Ro, Fuck Roman! I love you~ you clueless moron!" Virgil moaned loudly as he picked up the pace pounding into Roman's prostate.

"AH~! Virgil, I- fuck~ love you too! Give me your- ah~ cum in me!" Roman loudly groaned, releasing for the second time onto their stomachs.

Virgil grinded into Roman, breathing heavily onto Roman's wet swollen red lips. The next thing he knew; he was balls deep in Roman, throbbing inside the other as he came, yelling Roman's name.

Roman clenched around Virgil's cock, feeling himself getting filled. He softly groaned, sliding his legs and arms down onto the bed below. Roman rolled his hips gently on the mattress.

Virgil grunted pulling out of Roman and rolled off of his maybe lover/maybe boyfriend. There was just the sound of breathing for a while "...that was the best sex, period." He turned his head to look at Roman.

Roman used whatever energy he had left to make a dark-purple butt plug and slid it into his hole as he bit his lip. "Agreed." He shuffled slightly and went to wrapped his arms around Virgil.

"You insatiable idiot." Virgil chuckled tiredly "...I really do love you Roman. I just never had the confidence- then again, when do I ever have confidence." Virgil muttered.

Roman pulled Virgil closer and gently nuzzled into his skin "Don't say bad things about yourself. I love you too and you can be really confident when you want to be."

Virgil blushed, and gave Roman a chaste kiss on the lips, "okay Roman. Does this mean you're done making fun of me, now that we're, I'm mean would you like to be together?"

"Yeah, sorry for hurting your feelings... And of course, I want us to be together, silly" Roman softly chuckled and placed a kiss on Virgil's cheek as a romantic gesture.

Virgil smile at Roman, "cool, and it's fine, people tease their crushes sometimes." Virgil said and then yawned.

"mm~ you should go to sleep. You're tired." Roman smiled back, a hum in his voice, exhausted himself.

Virgil cuddled into Roman's side. "You should too." He mumbled.

"okay, okay. Good night, storm cloud" Roman slurred slightly and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> feel free to leave comments as long as they are positive and supportive  
> and give to this story kudos if you liked it  
> XXX


End file.
